vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Latts Razzi
Summary Latts Razzi was a female Theelin bounty hunter. She was active in the galaxy throughout the Clone Wars era and worked with Boba Fett’s bounty hunters’ syndicate. She was also one of the few true friends that the former Sith Assassin Asajj Ventress had in her new life as a bounty hunter, as evidenced by her enjoying drinks with Ventress and even going as far as to defend her against the accusations of Boba Fett after the turn of events during the mission to Quarzite. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 9-A with her blaster Name: Latts Razzi Origin: Star Wars Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Theelin, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Peak Human to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Skilled Whip User, Lariat User, and Markswoman) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Capable of contending with and even overpowering the average Kage Warrior, who can contend with the likes of Dengar in hand to hand combat. Also briefly engaged Krismo Sodi in hand to hand combat, but was ultimately no match for him). Small Building level with her blaster (Her X-8 Night Sniper, being a heavy blaster pistol, can fire bolts with such kinds of yields per shot on the highest power setting) Speed: At least Peak Human movement speed, likely Subsonic combat speeds & reflexes (Briefly engaged Krismo Sodi in hand to hand combat, but was ultimately no match for him) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Was slammed into a solid metal wall by Krismo Sodi but was completely uninjured. Was completely uninjured after being knocked right off a train moving at high speed and taking a fall of several stories. Overall as durable as Dengar) Stamina: At least Peak Human. Was able to fight against hordes of Kage Warriors for a good while and then briefly fight against Krismo Sodi, a superior of Boba Fett. At the end of it all, she seemed to still be perfectly fine and not the least bit tired. Range: Up to several metres with her Grappling Boa, dozens of metres with her blaster. Standard Equipment: X-8 Night Sniper blaster pistol, her Grappling Boa (some kind of chain/whip hybrid weapon so far unique to Latts herself). Intelligence: Fairly High. Being a member of Boba Fett’s bounty hunters’ syndicate, she is likely among the best bounty hunters and warriors in the entire galaxy, as proven by her ability to match and even surpass the martial prowess of the average Kage Warrior and briefly give Krismo Sodi, a superior or Boba Fett, some trouble. Her stance in defence of Asajj Ventress and continued friendship with her also indicate a respectable level of practicality and honour and overall very mature attitude. Weaknesses: Her Grappling Boa’s characteristics can potentially be used against her and even her comrades, it is also not a very practical weapon for cramped close quarters fighting. However, this is more a limitation of the weapon itself. Latts herself has shown no other notable weaknesses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Whip Users Category:Chain Users Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 9